Ishvalan Alchemist
by t8dragons
Summary: Since Edward and Alphonse where born they had been treated like the scum of the earth. All because they were born as Ishbalans in a world dominated by Amestrians.
1. Chapter 1

Ishbalan Alchemist

Ed and Al where rejoicing, today was the day that they had been waiting for their entire lives. The day that the military where going to come to the slums where the orphaned Ishbalan lived, the day the Further was going to fix everything they had been through. At the time Al was only five and Ed was six. Being born Ishbalan had always been a curse to the two brothers often they wondered what their life would have been like if they had been born Amestrians? but they weren't, and one thing that they were constantly taught at school was to look forward, not backward.

Ed and Al weren't exactly popular, well behaved students. They were in a small class with ten other Ishbalan children. Out of the ten they were only friends with one, an Ishbalan girl who was a little bit younger than them both. They treated her like a sister and she acted like they were her brothers. When the military finally arrived and they were let out of class a crowd of other Ishbalans swept through the courtyard in the small meeting place of the Ishbalans gathered to pray. Edward and Alphonse both remembered being swept apart in the chaos searching the small figure of their friend, Edward spotted her and started running towards her as a dark figure cloaked in military garments approached the little girl, holding a gun to her head.

As the gun fired the courtyard was stained red with Ishbalan blood and Ed and Al's friend fell lifelessly to the ground. The rest of the time was a blur, he remembered Al calling out his name as the courtyard erupted in chaos. Ed could only stand there watching the bleeding body of a girl he once considered his sister pass into oblivion. Then everything processed and he ran toward the sound of Al's voice, hoping that even if he could never forget that sight at least he could spare Al from having that image branded into his head. As Alphonse came into view Edward grabbed his hand and raced out of the courtyard. Later he heard that the military had killed every Ishbalan found in that area. Edward was glad that he had kept running.

After that day Edward had planned revenge against ever Amestrian, he was sick of being looked down on, Alphonse on the other hand only felt hatred toward the military, but one thing that they could never forgive or forget was the callous and unjust murder of an Ishvalan child. So when they discovered the formula for human transmutation they eagerly jumped at the prospects of bringing back the innocent child that they had known so well.

Though it took many years Edward and Alphonse had finally perfected the formula to human transmutation. Ed's memories of that day where spent doing the final calculations so he didn't have much time to discuss his thoughts with Al. Maybe if they had talked things wouldn't have ended up the way the where. The next thing Edward remembered was having his leg ripped apart from the inside. He remembered screaming. And then, as if to torture him further he could see his brother being ripped into oblivion, Ed reached out praying he could reach his brothers hand, hoping that maybe, just maybe if he reached him in time he wouldn't be left alone. Just before he could reach him, his brother was pulled apart before Ed's very eyes.

The next thing Ed remembered was standing in a white landscape the pure white was only broken by a large stone gate "Al? Where am I... What was I just doing?" A ghostly voice broke through the sound of Ed's voice "Hello." Ed spun around, no one there. "I am right in front of you as Edward focused in front of him he saw the outline of a white figure sitting on the ground. "Who are you?" Edward felt detached from his own body like he was floating just above the ground. "I'm so glad you asked. I am what you would call the world. Or the universe. Or God. Or truth. Or All, Or one. And... I am you." He felt the gates behind him open and hundreds of tiny hands grasped him, pulling him back. "Welcome, you arrogant fool."

As the hands pulled him into the darkness he could feel himself screaming, crying out. "Hush now. This is what you have been waiting for. I'll show you the truth." As the hundreds of pieces of information flowed through Ed's mind he felt like he was going to split. Going to break into a million shattered pieces pulled in hundreds of different directions. As Ed was pulled out of the Truth he knew that his plan for human transmutation was not wrong just flawed, he felt like he was on the edge of everything. Inches away from knowing everything. "So was it worth it Alchemist?" Ed jumped and turned to face the truth "Worth what." The truth smiled "You know the law of equivalent exchange don't you, Alchemist?"

Every nerve in Ed's body seemed to be screaming in pain, but there was only one thing he was thinking about was Al. He could feel himself whispering his name but no sound came out. As Ed dragged himself over to the suit of armor in the corner of the room he could feel the blood pouring from the stump of his leg, creating a bloody trail behind him. As he pulled the armor down it clattered down to the ground. "Give him back," he dipped his finger in the trail of his blood, "He's my brother, he's all have left!" his vision flickered and blurred "Take my arm or my leg, or even my heart if you have to!" He painted each symbol onto the armor with his blood "Give him back!" "Back again are we? You really are a fool."

After Al's body was destroyed and bound in a suit of armor Edward felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Though Al had tried to convince Ed that it wasn't his fault, being the oldest brother Ed would always feel a sense of responsibility. So Edward decided that he would find a way to restore what Al had lost. After two years of research Edward had finally found it, the one thing that could restore Al's body for good, the philosopher's stone.

The one problem was that Ed had no idea where to find it, the book's that mentioned it only said that it was rare and came at a large price. The only place that had records about it where in the military librarys "Damm." Edward had been reading for hours and his pure white hair had fallen out of its plait and was falling into eyes. He yawned, it was unlikely that he would find anything else today, so he picked up his crutch in one hand and hobbled his way out on his one normal, one wooden leg.

The way home was a long weary trip through the dank and dark streets in the slums of central city. Having a wooden leg and one arm didn't help the situation. By the time he finally made it home it was already nearing eight o'clock and the moon was completely buried behind the clouds as he let himself into the house he saw Al sitting in a corner reading. Ed snuck around trying not to bother him. He felt another twinge of guilt, it was his fault that Al couldn't sleep after all. As Edward got changed and got into bed one thought was running through his head, he was going to have to become a state alchemist.


	2. Chapter 2

Ishvalan Alchemist Chapter 2

A/N Just wanted to clear up that their friend was the Ishbalan child that Envy killed to spark the war between Ishbalans and Amestrians. In the AU the Ishbalan war happed at the same time the original story took place. By the way if there is anything that you would like to see happen please tell me I'm happy to hear your ideas! Thanks for reading!

Envy sighed, the trip home from here was going to be long and wearisome, and killing the Ishvalan child many years age was just the beginning. He had sensed that the Ishbalans and Amestrians had both become wary of each other, large conflicts of up to as many as fifty armed men where command nowadays, just one more little push and it would all come crashing down. He laughed, causing havoc in the human world was the most fun he'd had in ages, maybe he'd even join in on the fighting if the father allowed.

He came to a halt where the road came to a fork "Why are these dingy streets so long anyway!" Lust had said to just keep walking straight and he'd get out. He spun around as he sensed his older brother approaching him from behind, "Hello Envy," He stiffened "Hello Pride, what are you doing here?" Envy had never really liked many of his siblings that much, apart from Lust and Gluttony. "I've come to take you home, Lust knew that you would get lost." Pride's young face was covered in contempt. "Well I hope you at least got me something as a thank you." Pride smiled "Why would I do that?" "Because I'm about to start a war."

Al knew something was up when Edward didn't great him with his usual half asleep greeting of 'Al I'm tired help me make breakfast,' but instead made it himself in complete silence. His usually neat, white hair was down around his face and he obviously hadn't brushed it in a century, his Red eyes where sad. As they sat at the table Edward didn't eat anything just mushed the food around his plate. "I found a way to get our bodies back." Al looked up "That's great news, why do you look so sad then." Ed smiled sadly "You could tell?" Al snorted, I'm your brother I think I'd know these things." "Well yeah... I guess so."

Ed returned to mushing his food around in silence. "There is going to be a religious gathering today if you want to come." Ed sighed "I'm atheist remember, I don't believe in God." Al internally groaned "You would learn a lot if you listened to someone else for a change." At that remark Edward snapped "I can learn a lot more from books than I can from an unproven religion which has no meaning what so ever!" Ed stormed out of the room, something was definitely up, "I guess I'll go alone then."

Ed hated the idea of becoming a State Alchemist, the thought of serving the people who had treated him like the scum of the earth and had driven his people into the wastelands, sickened him to the core. He had resolved that he could never trust an Amestrian after seeing the pain they could cause without even giving a shit about anyone else. He had sent in his application letter the day before, part of him hoped that the military would overlook his request, but for Al's sake he would suck up his pride and serve the military.

Ed did struggle to draw transmutation circles since losing his arm, he knew that if he got the Amestian's 'Automail' then he would be able to simply clap and transmutate but that stuff was expensive, besides it would be difficult to find an engineer who would make something for an Ishbalan. He heard someone outside, and peeped out the window, it was just a postman delivering a letter. He sighed in relief, Al was out so he could read the reply in solitude, no one else would be writing to him anyway.

Al slowly walked toward the gathering, he was going to be late, but he needed some time to gather his thoughts. Ed normally would never normally snap about something so little, he must be really stressed about something, and then there was the thing he mentioned about bringing their bodies back. Al just hoped he wasn't going to do anything drastic. His chain of thoughts was interrupted by a group of about fifty armed Amestrian soldiers. Al let them go by. There had been many large fights between Ishbalans and Amestrians recently, most of which ended with the death of every Ishbalan there, but the military had never gotten involved yet.

Out of curiosity Al decided to follow them, making sure they didn't see him, he dodged behind pillars of stone and down small alleyways. The Amestrian soldiers stopped just before the gathering of Ishbalans, who were bent down in prayer. One man seemed to be leading the troops, a man who looked about twenty five, with short light brown hair and a bright military uniform. Alphonse moved closer straining to make out what he was telling the troops. He could only hear a select few words, kill them all.

The next thing Al knew the Amestrian soldiers opened fire on the praying Ishbalans, making the courtyard explode in bright red. As Al watched he saw hundreds of innocent Ishbalan fathers, mothers and children be completely riddled with bullets from guns of Amestrian soldiers. Al could only stand there paralyzed as they were all ripped apart by the guns that should never have been aimed at them in the first place. Al looked at the commanding officer, he was laughing with wicked glee while everyone Al ever knew was killed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ishbalan Alchemist Chapter 3

AN/ Just thought I'd say that I won't be writing chapters this fast all the time, we have exams coming up at school so I won't have enough time (too much homework!) But I will try to bring out chapters once a week or sooner.

Edward shook his head in disgust, the people of the military didn't even consider him as a candidate for becoming a State Alchemist, and they hadn't even given him a valid reason why. He jumped as the sound of rapid gun fire rang out in the distance. He grabbed his crutch and walked over to the window. There was nothing that he could see from their second story house but endless other buildings in the distance. He could feel his hair coming out of his plait so he absentmindedly tied it back, unlike Al he had never wished to be born an Amestrian, he was happy how he was but that didn't mean he was content to be bullied by people who thought they were better than him. Ed sighed, if only there was some way to make a difference.

Ling was beginning to feel hungry again already, it had only been half an hour since he ate he guessed that walking did that to you. He picked up his pace, if he didn't find the secret to immortality in time then his entire clan was, toast. The city lurked on the horizon, of only he could reach the secret of immortality faster, time was running out for him, and the way it was going it was going to be too late.

Al would never forget the sight of everyone he knew being destroyed, riddled with bullets, murdered by command Amestrian soldiers. When everything finally sunk in Al ran, he felt like he was never going to be able to stop. The images kept flashing in his head, it was too much to take. If he could cry, his tears would be streaming down his face, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He would have been sick if he had a stomach. As he rounded the last familiar turn and his house came into view, everything he'd suffered came back in a raging torrent of sadness. This was something he was never going to forget.

Ed jumped as Al barged into the room in his shock Ed had knocked over a chair and sent a pile of paperwork spiraling to the ground, as the images kept flashing through his mind, everything seemed transparent, like glass. "Al what's going on!" Al ignored him and started pulling open draws after draws. "Al tell me what the hell is happening! What did you see!" As Al's search became more and more frantic the paper jammed into draws, flew everywhere. Books hit the floor, no time to pick them up. "Where is it? Where did you put it!"

"Al, put what talk to me!" Edward tried to yank Al around to face him but instead just hastened his search. "The photo! The photo with mum and dad!" Ed had hidden that picture away, every time he saw it he felt betrayed. The picture had who they assumed was their mum and dad holding themselves as babies. Ed looked about one or two years old and Al's face was barely visible through the blankets. Their dad was crying.

Edward walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the room and pulled it out. Brushing the dust of it, he was filled with infinite sadness. "It's over here Al." He snatched it from Ed's hand, "We have to go, now!" "Wh-" Ed's question was broken off by the sounds of more gunfire, and screaming, as both brothers walked over to the window they made a shocking revelation, the slums of central city where on fire.

After the fire had killed most Ishbalans living in central, the select few that remained where forced to fight. Ed and Al had joined the group of surviving Ishbalans, were they gave Edward Automail, his ability to transmutate had proved invaluable to the resistance and to help them all survive. After two years had passed, and the fighting had grown even more intense, the resistance grew to not just the survivors of central city. But every person who was ever wronged by Amestris came to join them, and soon they had an army to be reckoned with.

Ed had never wanted to kill anyone, the thought of taking someone's life revolted him. He hated Amestrians but not enough to kill them. So when he found an entire village of Amestrians murdered it made his blood boil, and to make it worse is they were killed by his own companions. The resistance had started with the mere intent to survive the war, but when Amestrian criminals joined, all hell broke loose. They had all felt vengeful toward every citizen of Amestris and wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Slowly these people took over, and the intent to simply survive was changed, it became to kill or be killed.

He knew he could never bury an entire village, so he satisfied himself with simply burning them, hoping that they could find peace. The resistance had camped just outside the town so no doubt they had looted everything here as well as killing them. As the fire raged through the dismembered bodies, he felt himself seethe with rage, no one should have the right to kill so many people. He was going to have to talk to the person who did this, he was going to have to talk to the Chopper.

When the resistance was still in its early stages, about one and a half years ago, they had hidden out in an abandoned lavatory. Inside they had found a murderer called Barry the chopper, who had joined their group and had been with them from nearly the beginning. Ed had put up with his violent ways for long enough. Either he would change, or Edward would make him regret it.

Barry was, as usual, wasting time and resources with his drunk criminal friends. The great thing about being with the resistance so long was that people had given him much more respect than when he was just an Ishbalan citizen. Barry's goons fell silent the moment Edward entered the room, moving away to let him pass. He walked up to Barry who was still having vigorous chatter with an obviously drunk idiot. As Barry's friend fell silent he turned around to face Ed who was visibly fuming at being ignored. He wasn't going to let him get away this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ishbalan Alchemist Chapter 4

As Barry turned around Ed lashed out at his skull helmet, being sure to hit him with his Automail arm. He knew that it wouldn't hurt Barry, being a soul in a suit of Armor. It did on the other hand feel really satisfying and sent Barry sprawling to the other side of the room. People scattered trying to avoid being squashed. Ed walked over, he liked having people on the ground, in made him look taller. Edward clapped, transmutating the edge of his Automail arm to a sharp blade and stabbed down on one of Barry's arms, wrenching it apart from the rest of his body, it skidded across the room. He knelt down next to Barry and pulled of his helmet, exposing the mark binding Barry's soul to the armor, placing the sharp edge of his automail next to the mark. "If you so much as touch a hair on single person's head again Barry, you'll lose more than just a limb."

When Al had heard of the fight between Barry the Chopper and his brother, he internally sighed. Brother had to stop getting into fights, He was going to break his Automail. Al just wished for the war to be over. He was only fourteen and the first half of his life was spent being treated like an Ishbalan, not just another human being, and the rest was spent in this cold hard body of steel. If being a soul in a suit of armor hadn't helped, having an Ishbalan brother only made it worse. If Al wanted he could leave all of this behind. No one would ever know he was Ishbalan inside this armor, but he could never abandon Ed. All they had was each other, and that had never changed.

Ed had been sleeping when someone barged into his room, sprouting nonsense about someone appearing in the camp. It was eleven o'clock at night. He had quickly fallen back asleep hoping that it was just a dream, but when he woke up he realized that it wasn't a dream, it was reality. Edward had been assigned with the task of looking after the new comer, who was later introduced as Ling, Edward hadn't exactly gotten along well with Ling from the start, he was loud and rude and wasn't afraid to voice his opinion. Ed supposed that he found him too much like himself.

After a while Ed had found Ling's company almost bearable, he wasn't as annoying as some other people he'd met. The problem was after a while Ling had revealed that he was prince of the Yao family and was searching for the secret to immortality, the Philosophers Stone. Which was exactly what Edward and Alphonse had been searching for this entire time.

Two months after Ling joined the resistance in hope of finding the Philosophers Stone, the war on the Ishbalan 'terrorists' just became that much more brutal. The state started hiring Alchemists to fight in the wars, they became known as the Dogs of the Military. Among one of those was an Amestrian named Roy Mustang, the flame Alchemist. Who was wreaking on anyone who dared cross him.

The Ishbalan Edward had grown quite a reputation all over Amestris, they began calling his the Ishbalan Alchemist. He was known for having his trademark Automail arm and leg, and being able to transmutate by simply clapping his hands. Roy read the description with a contentious smile. "If it's war the Ishbalan Alchemist wants, then it's war he shall get. Riza! Get me a car!" His blond assistant looked up from her paperwork, "Why sir?" Roy's bemused smile grew to a malicious grin, "I'm going to teach the Ishbalan Alchemist a lesson, a lesson he's never going to forget!"

Envy had grown in the father's favor quite a lot since the Ishbalan war began two years ago. Though he was still held in contempt by his older brother Pride, the other Homunculi accepted him more. He had toppled the delicate system which kept the entire country on balance. Who knew that killing a group of praying Ishbalans would be so effective, humans are too sensitive, he thought. If their social system was a stack of bricks, it would have toppled to its doom ling ago.

It was two o'clock in the morning when the first alarm went off to warn the resistance of its fatly approaching doom, it was far too late. The tents where ablaze and the camp rang out with rapid gunfire, as Edward and Ling stumbled to their feet, their eyes where met with the destruction of everything that the resistance had worked for. People where dying on every front, men, woman, children, the fire burned them all. A group of soldiers spotted them and fired at them, they quickly ducked behind some tents before they were hit. Ed suddenly realized what was happening, the Flame Alchemist was finally paying them a visit.

When Edward finally found the Flame Alchemist, he felt a surging rush of hate. Ed was going to take him down, there was no way he was getting away. As the Flame Alchemist turned to meet him, his eyes narrowed, "Filthy Ishbalan." Ed clenched his fists. "Maybe you should pay more respect to someone who is going to bash your face in!" The Flame Alchemist smiled, "Not if I bash yours in first."

Envy had decided to join in on the fun, the battle between the Flame Alchemist and the Ishbalan pipsqueak was going to be the best entertainment money could buy. So he was more than a little disappointed to discover that he had arrived to late and missed the fight, but on the plus side, he could always capture the pipsqueak and Flame Alchemist and take them back to central. That would be way more entertaining than watching from the sidelines.


	5. Chapter 5

Ishbalan Alchemist chapter 5

After the fall of the resistance Al and Ling had managed to escape the carnage, but Edward had been left behind. The only logical explanation was he had been captured by the Amstrians who planned to make the surviving Ishbalans into slaves. There was no way he was dead, no way at all. He and Ling had been trekking toward central for days now, Al had also discovered that Ling was actually a prince of Xing and had two bodyguards following him to keep him safe. Though they rarely showed their faces Al came to know them as Lan Fan and Foo.

As they scorched remains of the resistance grew further away and central city grew closer Al began to worry more and more. The chances of Edward being held in central grew lesser the longer they took to rescue him.

Edward had woken from his forced slumber with a throbbing head and no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was fighting the Flame Alchemist and now he was chained to a wall in where he thought was an underground cell. As he scanned the room it soon became apparent that on the other side of the cell the Flame Alchemist was bound exactly how he was. He sighed straining to put his hands together and break free of his bonds. As his hands came together he expected the chains to fall away, but they remained steady, he clapped again, this time he was sure it would work. Nothing, His Alchemical ability's where gone.

Instead he focused on grabbing a pebble so he could throw it at the useless Amestrians head, maybe that would wake him up. As he reached the pebble, he quickly chucked it, but miscalculated how much the manacles restricted his movement and the pebble only made it half way across the room. As he tried to remain calm his frustration kicked in, he had already tried to yell at the Amestrian to wake him up he guessed he was going to have to try harder. As he strained against his bonds he could feel the steel cutting into his skin, as the blood began to freely flow down his wrist and the metal grated against automail arm, he began to realize that there was no way he was going to slip either hand out.

As he waited patiently for the Flame Alchemist to wake up he wondered how Al and Ling where doing, he hopped they hadn't been captured too. There was no doubt in his mind that Al and Ling would come for him, if they hadn't been captured of course. He just wanted to know who had captured him, it obviously wasn't the military as they had taken a state Alchemist, just who could they be?

After what felt like an age of waiting the Flame Alchemist stirred "Oh joy." Ed muttered, the Alchemist groaned, a stream of dried blood was plastered across the side of his face from were Edward punched him earlier. As the Alchemist's eyes focused on Edward he snapped his fingers, Edward cringed, anticipated the incinerating fire to burn throughout the room. After a few seconds and nothing happened the Alchemist slumped against the wall. "Where am I?"

Now, now if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

Edward snapped his head around to see the figure looming in the darkness of the cell door. They both stiffened, the figure waltzed in on light footsteps, "Who are you?" Edward whispered "Me?" He smiled, "I guess you'd call me Envy."

Ling had been walking for ages that was the only thing that was running through his head, one foot after the other move forward, repeat. It was extremely tiresome. Al couldn't get tired in that body he supposed, the trip to find Edward was going to take forever. Al had assumed that Ed had been taken to Central prison. That just an assumption though, they didn't know for sure. As they trudged through desert, town and country slowly getting closer to their goal, Ling could see Al sinking into an even deeper state of depression the longer he was separated from his brother, he just hoped that they found Ed soon.

Greed had gone a wall I suppose you would say, and that had come back to bite him in the ass. The father had him suspended above a tub of molten metal ready to be incinerated in front of all his siblings. It was humiliating really, broken down, before reaching everything he wanted. As he was lowered into the tub he swore to himself that he would be back, with a vendetta to for fill.

AN/ That chapter was a lot shorter than it was meant to be (sorry!) I just wish there was more time to write Fan-Fiction! Hope you keep reading! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Ishbalan Alchemist Chapter 6

Envy was far from human, that Edward could tell. The presence he had in the room filled him with dread. It reminded him of something, a faint memory from childhood, something that he would never forget. The feeling of absolute dread that was Envy's presence reminded him of the worst day of his life, the day that Ishbalan soldier killed his best friend.

"Well this is going to be fun!" Envy said ignoring the glares he got from Edward and the Flame Alchemist that he came to know as Roy. "Oh don't look so glum! This is going to be very fun!" Edward rolled his eyes, Envy always came to vent about his problems and bore them to death. After what seemed like a century of being imprisoned together Edward came to find that Roy wasn't the evil killer he had thought he was. Just because he was damm irritating didn't make a monster.

After Envy had unchained and left them to their own devices in their cell, Ed and Roy began the hard task of finding a way out of the hell hole that they had been imprisoned in. Roy had managed to steal a spoon from the plates of food they were given every day and was grinding it down to a point, so they could use it to hopefully injure Envy and escape.

Edward had been trying to pick the lock on the cell door for the entire time he'd been here. Every time he had been close to picking the lock they had changed cells or Envy had changed the lock. The most frustrating thing was not being able to use Alchemy, somehow it had been blocked, though no matter how nice they asked, Envy refused to tell them, it was so dam frustrating.

Pride was bored, so unbelievably bored. Being the oldest sibling meant that he had the highest intellect. He also wasn't entertained by simple things like the others were, he was much more mature than the others, much more superior. In every way he topped all of his siblings. Envy was probably the brother he despised most, his most recent act of inferior intelligence was to kidnap one of the Human Sacrifices and a State Alchemist, the father was going flip when he found out. Pride looked forward to seeing Envy suffer.

Roy had spent the last two hours grinding away his spoon to a sharp point, gritting his teeth as the metal scraped against the stone of the wall. He knew he would be getting behind in the military, every second that went past he lost a chance to become the Fürther. The brat Envy was going to have a lot of shit coming his way when he got out.

After sleeping for the night and then waking up to the same boring ritual, being subjected to Envy's idea of fun. It just went on and on, it was so unbelievably boring. The only thing that kept him sane was talking to Edward. Unlike what he had been led to believe, Edward was not the violent Ishbalan mercenary, but that didn't change the fact that he was immature and an ignorant brat. From what Edward told him the Ishbalans seemed like a peaceful people, after hearing how they had never intended to let the war get out of hand and never intended to kill a single Amestrian, Roy was filled with a deep feeling of shame for his people which was replaced with determination, to become the Fürther and change the way this nation was run.

Al had known that the chances of his brother being in central prison where slim, he wasn't an idiot. He just couldn't abandon hope, Edward was the only person he had. They had always relied on only each other to keep themselves safe. Al was sick of being to weaker than his enemies, he had decided that he was going to become strong, he would save everyone, including Edward. Anyone who opposed him would have to have a will and body of iron to stop him.

Envy was obviously having a bad day that even Edward could tell. The black haired boy was sitting slumped against the back of the grey cell bars facing the two and holding the awkward silence, still Envy refused to speak. After what seemed like hours Edward heard footsteps echoing through the tunnel as the door of the cell opened Edward was greeted with the face of a woman with black hair and dark eyes. "Oh come on Envy it wasn't that bad." Envy pouted, ignoring the woman. She sighed, "I came to free these guys, it's best to obey the Fathers orders." As Envy continued to ignore her she led Ed and Roy out of the cell leaving Envy behind.

Ed and Roy walked in silence following the woman through a maze of darkened corridors. As the light became sunlight Edward turned his head to the sunlight feeling its brilliant warm gaze shine upon him. "You're are free to go." She said shooing them away from the gate to the underground prison. As Ed and Roy where left dumbfounded, why would these people go to the trouble of capturing them just to let them go?

AN/ Sorry for not uploading for ages, I was busy studying and then I had too much anime so watch. Sorry!


End file.
